


Probabilities and Percentages

by littleanglophile



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Daddy Issues, I Don't Even Know, Idiot Scott, M/M, Manpain, Matefic with a twist, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Idea, Pain, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, alpha!Scott, dackson, mate, sterek, there is ALOT of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleanglophile/pseuds/littleanglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the probability he was gay? Honestly he hadn't really thought about it  before but a few misdirected words in math was all it took. If only he'd left it alone, ignored it and went about his business....math is definitely the root of all evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do in math lecture, I fully and wholeheartedly blame tumblr.

Isaac was 100% sure he was straight. Okay maybe not 100% but at least 70….60 if you counted his brief man crush on Derek but he’d pretty much attributed that to his wolf. Although technically speaking he was his wolf and thus his wolf was him, so 50 he was 50% sure he was straight.

That being said he couldn’t understand his new found fascination with Scott. Sure the dude was nice bleeding heart and all, he was easy on the eyes and had a sense of humor but Isaac really couldn’t explain why instead of his usual fond indifference to men, he wanted Scott something fierce. So fierce it startled him awake at night gasping for breath, a light sweat present on his brow. So fierce even the scent of him drove Isaac up the wall, and on numerous occasions warranted he take time out of his day for a little TLC.

He couldn’t understand it, he was truly baffled. The keyword in all of this being ‘was’ he’d recently grown accustomed to his new found attraction. Even grown to adore the butterflies in his stomach every time those brown eyes glanced in his direction, attached to the euphoric chemicals his brain would shovel out by the boat load whenever Scott was in touching range.

He wanted Scott, and he’d decided that he’d had enough of catering to others. Nurturing them, trying his hardest to please THEM it was about time he went after what he wanted opinions be damned. And he wanted Scott, just once would be sufficient. The list was long but Scott had a firm spot at the top and he figured he’d start with the hardest. You know now that he’d calculated his percentages and all.


	2. Failing To Plan is Planning To Fail ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Isaac had known...if he had known that it was this serious he ...he would've done things differently. But it was to late, everything had been set into motion and he was running out of time and so was Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is  
> This is unbeta'd so any mistake is my own.  
> Comments would be great tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy! : )

Plan ….Isaac needed a plan something concrete…reliable and wouldn’t get him punched in the face.

He didn’t even know if Scott was into dudes he was only 50% sure himself, which left the obvious question of if he was 50% straight did that make him 50% gay ?...

Isaac looked up staring at Greenberg’s profile trying his hardest to conjure up even half of the things he felt around Scott. Greenberg was average, brown hair and non-descript eye color, Isaac thought they were brown but he’d made it a habit of not looking Greenberg in the eyes…his scent wasn’t anything distinct it smelled of sweat and ….his nose said grilled cheese and steak but his mind couldn’t really wrap around the idea of the amount of sandwiches that someone had to eat to get the smell engrained in their scent

But back to the task at hand…he stared harder running his eyes along the boy’s features

His stomach started to flutter, and his heart raced, he …he’s…a loud growl sounded from his stomach.

Apparently hungry…but this is Greenberg we’re talking about here Isaac wasn’t sure if the dude was even attracted to himself. Also a grilled steak sandwich sounded pretty damn good right now

He sat back much calmer then he was moments ago, so he wasn’t gay...

....Better still he wasn’t attracted to Greenberg he was just attracted to Scott…he was gay for Scott?

Ugh that didn’t even make sense!

But considering he was a walking contradiction --although a tad bit more sinister than a star burst – he should be used to his life not making any actual sense. Hell he was a werewolf, his dad had gotten mauled by a Kanima and he lived with Derek Hale …he should’ve given up his dream of being normal the moment he found himself stuck in a grave in the middle of the night.

Running his hands along the surface of the desk he thought that this would’ve been a great opportunity to rely on his knowledge of puberty and hormones. How they can affect the brain and maybe convince somebody they’re attracted to a man. But he didn’t know, sure he’d heard the conversations in the locker room but he’d just chalked it up to bullshit and he'd never really had any friends before the pack.

 He just didn’t know he never had the sex talk with his father or any in depth emotional talk really. After his mother had died it was more about survival than anything else. Each day he’d wake up not knowing if it was the day his dad would snap and do him irreparable damage and he’d die not telling a sole protecting his father...even in death. 

He’d always protected him, never got help and even when it was all blown to shit the officers chalked it up to fear but Isaac new better. When’d he’d been locked in the freezer, dark and alone his own pleading screams ringing in his ears even then he’d thought of his father. He’d wondered what he had done to make him angry. What he could do better, how he could get him to love him, how he could make life better for his dad. Isaac had always tried to please him, and now that he was gone Isaac tried to please Derek or Stiles, Erica and Boyd, Jackson even Lydia and sometimes when he wasn’t being a creeper Peter.

He’d always tried to make everything easier on other people that’s just who he was, whether it was through obedience or strength or just silence he did what they needed him to do. Isaac figured if it got him through his life with his father than it couldn’t be all that bad.

It’s not like he didn’t know his approach to life wasn’t healthy, he knew. He knew what is father had done to him was wrong, he knew that his mindset hadn’t really changed he was still trying to survive; no matter if he was stronger physically, the mental scars were still there and far from healed. He knew he had problems with people raising their voice at him and physical contact still made him cringe and flinch away. He knew he wasn’t okay and that his father was to blame. Isaac should hate him, he should...but he couldn’t...he didn't know how...

At the end of the day his father no matter how horrible he was was his father, the only person he had left in the world.  And he loved him…he loves him, even now.

Damn now his usual throb of loneliness had blossomed to a full blown pounding because he couldn't control his wayward thoughts, he sighed…sure it was always there but usually he was be able to push it down and focus on something else. But as of late his emotions had gotten harder to control and to top it off his wolf had been restless, unsatisfied with something…but he couldn’t really put his finger on it he just knew it was on the edge as if it were waiting for Isaac to do something. Isaac didn’t even know what it was let alone if he wanted to do it and that didn’t promote emotional stability.

The pack really helped though and Derek for all his brooding and eyebrow aerobics was always making sure that he was alright. Albeit in an unorthodox way –a subtle glare or a well-placed growl, you know the usual-- but check on him nonetheless. But it was always there, the startling feeling of being truly and honestly alone, that feeling of drowning like he couldn’t get oxygen into his lungs fast enough and that he was running out of time. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing. 

Isaac was scared to think of what would happen if he didn’t figure it out soon.

The bell rang pulling him from his subconscious; he gathered his books and slung his jacket over his shoulder. Moving out into the hall where people scattered to get out of his way, he moved swiftly toward his locker ignoring the usual interested looks thrown at him just ready to vacate the special type of hell they called high school. Down the hall he noticed Stiles and Scott talking in hushed tones. He felt the growl low in his chest at their closeness and stifled it down; this was neither the time nor the place to wolf out.

How was he supposed to explain to his Alpha? How he'd wolfed out and put other people in danger, “Well I did the math and figured out that I am attracted to Scott and by attracted I mean if he said jump I'd say how high and so beacause of that I didn’t like how close Stiles was and I lost control. Sorry? “

Yeah he didn’t think so

He walked closer to the two boys tuning into their conversation as he pulled his books from his locker

“Dude you have to get over her!”

“I can’t I love her and she’s ignoring me”

“Because she broke up with you!” Stiles added irritation seeping into his voice. Stiles slammed his locker closed before turning to face Scott

Scott huffed “I know but...” whining low in his throat. It took everything in Isaac to go over and comfort his mate.

“No butt’s I will not hesitate to punch you in the face, go find something to do that’ll keep you busy…okay let me rephrase that. Go find something to do that will keep you busy and keep ME out of trouble; my dad is on his last absolute leg with me. “

He’d stopped listening after that, he’d actually stopped walking as well. He just stood there….Had he really called Scott his mate. Scott I’m attracted to girls and I’m still pining over my ex who happens to be a crazy hunter with a family that’s borderline retarded, that Scott!?! He wanted to protest, shake his head and just chalk it up to hormones; he was a growing boy after all. But his wolf had other ideas

_Mine_

Scott couldn’t be his mate. There had to be another explanation sure he was attracted to him but mates were for life!

_He belongs to me!_

He could feel his claws moving to the front embedding themselves in the strap of his backpack. He leaned against his locker trying to catch his breath. He knew enough not to argue with his wolf—at least not here— there were too many people and if he freaked out they’d be in danger.

Even as he took in labored breaths in the back of his mind Isaac knew he was wrong, the truth was if he wolfed out the only person that would be in danger was Scott…and anyone who tried to keep Isaac from him.

He must’ve attracted their attention because when he looked up he noticed Stiles and Scott looking at him with cautious eyes. He shook his head and offered a smile trying to give the appearance that he wasn’t freaking out internally. Scott smiled the caution wiped from his features instantly…dear God was this his mate?

Stiles on the other hand looked suspicious and moved in his direction grabbing Scott to come along. Isaac panicked he couldn’t be near Scott right now! He wouldn’t be able to control himself!

Shaking himself from his temporary paralysis he tightened his grip on his bag and backed up forsaking his original route. Stiles looked surprised by his movement, concern etched into his face…Isaac would deal with it later but for the safety of everyone in the school especially Stiles he had to leave.

Because his wolf didn’t see Stiles as pack mom right now, his wolf saw Stiles as a rival.

Twisting he sprinted down the hall making a sharp right into the next hallway before busting through the back doors of the school. He heard his name being called, his wolf wanted to turn accept what he thought was a challenge to his mate and fight Stiles.

Isaac sped up trying to put more distance between him and his pursuers all the while hoping Scott hadn’t decided to give chase he was much faster than Isaac and there was no way he could out run him. He dashed through the Lacrosse field praying he made it to the line of the trees before he shifted. He needed to, he promised his wolf that he’d let him free if he could just hold on.

_Just make it to the trees._

When he busted through the tree line a howl ripped through his chest. His wolf was mad, furious that he’d left his mate with the other male no matter how many times Isaac tried to talk it down. He prayed that the next time he saw Scott, Stiles was nowhere near him.

Isaac ran for a bit trying to work off his aggression before deciding that he needed to talk to someone. He needed help…Derek or maybe even Deaton…yea Deaton. If he went to Derek, Derek would either kill him for threatening his mate or tell Stiles and Stiles being the pack mom would freak out and do something stupid because of his curiosity. And he honestly couldn’t handle Stiles when he was curious. He was actually kind of scary human or not, the way he’d get all serious and his eyes would narrow, he’d make that little noise in the back of his throat that’d let you know the conversation was far from over.

Isaac couldn’t deal; he needed to figure this out sans the interrogation and watchful eyes. He’d just have to act normal and hope that gave him some time…hopefully his wolf could understand the severity of the situation and be patient. But if he knew anything about werewolves, when dealing with their mate’s patience is not a virtue. Shit it wasn’t even on the table.

As he ran towards the vets despite his little pep talk Isaac knew he was totally, completely and utterly fucked.

It wasn't until the small building came into view that Isaac realized he'd never made a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it wasn't that bad right?  
> I wanted to stop it there since I have to do a little bit of research before I write the next part  
> My midterms are over so the next update should be coming soon : )  
> don forget to stop by my tumblr dirty-littlebookworm.tumblr.com if you have any prompts


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shook his head; he couldn't go there. He would just focus on the other parts of his mental breakdown but that particular section was off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like super ahead and I was going to wait till Monday to update but I have a test than i'd forget. Also I'm not the most patient person in the world.  
> Again any mistakes are my own. enjoy

 

Isaac had done nothing but think for the last few hours.

Deaton’s warnings had consumed his every thought. In between school, his visit to Deaton and his wolf, it’d been a damn near unbearable Friday.

He’d locked himself in his room in an effort to avoid the packs questioning stares—he’d never been so happy Stiles had made Derek renovate the place till now--Stiles and Lydia in particular, if they even suspected something was off with him they’d attack. He’d just barely managed to get Stiles off his back about earlier in the hallway, saying something—obviously pure bullshit-- about wanting to run and his wolf had gotten restless and then he’d gotten distracted chasing something in the woods, not _completely_ a lie. Stiles had just smiled and ruffled his hair and said next time he’d get Scott to chase him.

Which would be a bad _bad_ idea but Isaac was in no condition to argue, so he had just smiled

He just needed a moment…just a little time to wrap his head around all the new information. All that talk of claiming was making him sick. His stomach lurched as he thought back to his father.

He shook his head; he couldn’t go there. He would just focus on the other parts of his mental breakdown but that particular section was off limits.

Isaac remembered the look on Deaton’s face after he’d explained what happened. He’d made the man promise not to tell anyone before he said anything and surprisingly he’d agreed ---although he’d probably done it to avoid the hassle and not for his sake—.

Deaton hadn’t said anything at first, and then he’d asked some offbeat questions about how he had been feeling and to describe what he thought his wolf wanted. He’d had this unreadable expression on his face and it felt like a year had passed before he actually started to explain...

_“Your wolf has formed a bond with him”_

_Shit. He needed to stay calm. Focus, okay…what’s that even mean?!?!_

_“Is he...you know?” He honest to god couldn't say it._

_“Is he your mate Isaac, is that what you’re asking me.”_

_“Yes” asshole. He was positive Deaton knew what he meant._

_“Yes, it would seem that he is. Don’t worry lots of men, are mated to men there’s nothing to be ashamed of."_

_‘I’m not ashamed, I live with Derek remember? It’s just ...I don’t...he doesn’t …” Deaton waited patiently for him to work up his nerve. He didn't know what to think, one minute he was planning his seduction the next he was hightailing it out of the school. He hadn't had time to process._

_“He’s still in love with Allison and he obviously doesn’t like you know…men, I mean the look on his face every time he catches Stiles and Derek close to each other it’s like somebody kicked his puppy”_

_“That won’t be a problem” he responded, sounding sure and if Isaac didn’t know better there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes but that had to be a mistake because there was nothing amusing about this. Nothing._

_“How do you know? This is Scott we’re talking about”_

_Deaton just stared at him and said nothing before he turned to the books on his back shelf,  Isaac felt so helpless he just wanted to run and act like today never happened._

_He snapped his attention back to the man and saw he held a large book with worn down binding._

_“It is said that if a wolf’s master does not acknowledge the existence of its mate and form a mating bond with that person within the appropriate amount of time that they’ll go insane. Feral”_

_Isaac’s eyes got wide, where had that even come from! “wha- acknowledge it! How- I can’t.” was all he got out before his brain lost its ability to form coherent sentences. He had never wanted to be mated with someone it’s not just Scott …--well kind of-- but he didn’t want a mate he had made that decision along time ago._

_Sure he was attracted to him….but being attracted to someone one is different than wanting to mate with someone right? Right!?_

_Deaton's lips tightened into a thin line “Your wolf is telling you that he is and regardless of what you think, your wolf is rarely wrong about these things. It will start to call out to Scott and when Scott’s wolf takes notice of you the process will have started.  And if you try to run from Scott he will find you, and ...it won’t turn out good for anyone.”_

_Isaac had never been so happy for Scott’s brand of obliviousness until now. Outside of Allison and food he really didn’t take notice of much but even as he thought about it his heart rate didn’t calm._

_“Scott can’t be my mate! He was dating a hunter! If he was my mate all along then why didn’t I get mad when he would wax poetically about Allison or sneak off to hook up with her! Why now!”_

_“There have been cases of wolves being around their mates since birth and never noticing the bond until years later. When the wolf decided Scott was your mate is not what’s important. The important thing here is that he has decided Scott is your mate.” Sighing Deaton sat down on the stool opposite of Isaac_

_“I don’t want it!”  Isaac new he sounded like a petulant child but he honestly couldn’t find a fuck to give. Sure he’s attractive but that doesn’t mean anything. Isaac was never going to put himself in that position again. He’d promised himself._

_“I’m only a junior in High school! I’m 17! Is there anything I can do?  Is there a way to reverse it?”_

_“There’s no way to change your wolf’s mind and outside of suppressing your wolf which would cause you serious harm, there’s nothing.” He offered all the while flipping through the book._

_Isaac had pretty much given up on life. He put his head down on the cool metal of the table and watched his breath fog the surface. He was going to vomit…_

_“There is one thing...”_

_“What! I’ll do it” he popped up breaking his staring contest with his reflection_

_“Don’t be in such a hurry, it’ll take some time for me to gather the information and even then there’s no guarantee it’s a viable option”_

_“It’s better than nothing. What do I do in the meantime?”_

_“Meantime you wait, you try and control your wolf and most importantly Isaac, you stay away from Scott.” Deaton said looking straight at him_

_“If you don’t your wolf will call out to his, his wolf will notice then all this research will be of no use. Because there is nothing Isaac, nothing that will keep a wolf from its mate, from what they think is rightfully theirs, especially a wolf as strong as Scott’s do you understand?”_

_He nodded more than a little scared “What do you mean as strong as Scotts? He’s a beta …like me.”_

_“You are a beta by nature; Scott’s wolf is a beta by choice.” Deaton replied moving to put the book back on the shelf_

_Isaac nodded this was probably the one thing Deaton had given a straight answer to. He remembered Derek’s statement about Scott being an Alpha of his own pack, it hadn’t made much sense then, but he’d just gotten the crap beat out of him so that wasn’t saying much. “And the stronger the wolf, the harder they are to stop?”_

_“If his wolf identifies you as his mate the urge to mark you and claim you as his will consume him and he will act in order to save his humanity ,no matter if you’re ready or not. Do you understand Isaac? To your wolf a mate is property…you are his and he is yours and no one should come between that. Do you remember what happened to one of the rogue who tried to mark Stiles?”_

_Isaac winced; he’d never forget how crazy Derek had gone. It had scared the ever living shit out of him! He remembered that Stiles had been the only one that could calm him down and after that he hadn’t seen Stiles for a week. Derek had kept him locked up and --if the noises coming from Derek’s bedroom were any indication—occupied._

_Isaac gulped his throat was suddenly dry_

_“If you want to give yourself more time you have got to stay clear of Scott? Do not let him touch you this is the most important thing, if he touches its over… or sniff you, try to mask your scent as much as possible.”_

_“But you have to know whatever we do is just going to delay the inevitable; his wolf is probably already restless it can sense that its mate is near but since Scotts so wrapped up in the hunter it may be a little confused as to who exactly it is. So whatever it is that’s holding you back Isaac you had better fix it and fast because once it knows your scent  it won’t forget.”_

_“…And if by chance he finds out sooner than you’d like whatever you do don’t challenge him…understand?”_

_Isaac felt himself nodding even though he was more lost than he’d been when he'd arrived._

_“Isaac it’s very important that you don’t...” he paused for a moment looking towards the door_

_“I think it’s time you left or this talk will have been for nothing”_

_Isaac looked up confused for a moment until he heard a noise coming from the front door._

_“There’s no time Isaac, remember what I said, come back in a week or so and we’ll see about the other option. Back door now.” Deaton added with a little jerk of his head in the direction he wanted Isaac to go. Wordlessly Isaac got up, and hurried toward the back door sprinting towards the forest._

After that is was all a blur he must have made his way home but all he could remember was Deaton’s warnings and his wayward thoughts.

_Stay away from Scott._

_Stay away from Scott._

Easier said than done when Scott was a part of the pack now, he was always around these days and he and Isaac had become sort of friends. They’d play around and sit next to each to other during pack movie nights like normal pack mates—ignoring his occasional and obviously secret hard ons --. How was he supposed to avoid him without causing a scene?

And without causing Scott’s wolf to react…He hadn’t even had time to think about the fact the Scott was an alpha or a beta by choice, whatever the hell Deaton had meant. Maybe he was over reacting, Scott had to be the kindest Were in existence, Isaac shouldn’t fear him…he wouldn’t treat him like his dad.

_To your wolf a mate is property…you are his and he is yours and no one should come between that._

Then again he wouldn’t be able to help it. His wolf would have control and Scott would end up hurting Isaac just as his dad had…maybe even worse. He would be tied to Isaac but he wouldn’t love him and Isaac would again have to hold onto the memory of how someone was to survive. Isaac couldn’t deal with that again, be so dependent on someone that he lost all sense of self-preservation. Tied to someone so much that he couldn’t even ask for help when he needed it because he loved them too much, it hadn’t been healthy then and it wouldn’t be healthy now.

 _But_ then there was Stiles and Derek, they were mates right? They had a good relationship, both of them seemed pretty happy around each other. I mean Derek still had a problem using all the muscles in his face and Stiles had a – _HUGE_ \--problem with not shutting the hell up. Seriously the boy needed help, Isaac hadn’t been aware a human being was capable of expelling that many words per sec before he met Stiles.

 _Ugh!_ Then again they were also attracted to each other from the beginning, they had fought it— mostly Derek—but it had always been there.  Scott wasn’t attracted to Isaac _AND_ he was still in love with Allison. 

Fucking Allison! If Isaac took away his possibility of being with her again Scott would hate him.

_“That won’t be a problem”_

How was it that Deaton had both explained and confused him?

_Whatever you do don’t challenge him…understand?_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Isaac wasn’t stupid; he knew Scott was strong but he figured if he had the motivation of protecting his virginity then he’d be able to take him. He didn’t understand why Deaton was so worried.

Isaac shook his head he was actually exhausted. He stripped himself down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed; laughing a bit at Deaton’s paranoia.

As long as he stayed away from Scott there weren’t going to be any problems. He’d just have to keep his distance and wait for Deaton’s news. Get over this little crush and move on, because that’s all it was a crush.  Isaac was determined to protect himself; he’d failed before but not again. Not this time, no this time he would fight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kind of took it in a new direction. hopefully ya'll enjoyed it! don't be afraid to comment, criticism is always welcome (read:constructive criticism)  
> Thank you to the two people who commented before: Bloody Mirror and Ceexo, you guys made my day. : )


	4. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been counting..counting how many times he could make the I'm tired excuse  
> how many times someone gave him the you're lying face  
> how many times he avoided Scott's phone calls  
> how many times Scott texted  
> how many ways his life couldn't get any worse

It had been ten days…ten days since he’d almost wolfed out in the hallway.

Ten days spent doing nothing but analyzing, thinking, wondering…hoping

 Ten days had passed and here he was making one of the toughest decisions of his life.

Option A: Settle for another lonely library luncheon, yes lonely because he was fairly certain Mrs. Will the librarian couldn't actually speak English, she’d only communicated in grunts and tsk’s so far.

 Lean back in his chair…tsk

Chew gum to loudly...grunt

Make any sudden movements...grunt/tsk

She was probably related to Derek

Option B: Venture into the cafeteria. The latter being more hazardous, it’s Monday and they –Scott included --were almost certainly crowded around a table enjoying quality T-I-M-E and here he was all alone making life decisions. He yearned to be with his pack mates… to laugh, talk and be merry.--okay maybe that was reaching..

To feel like he was a part of something…belonged, that word always struck a chord in him…in the past he’d never truly felt like he was a part of anything. His father had made sure he knew he was neither wanted nor needed.  A burden, a mistake someone that continuously fucked up. As if it was Isaac’s fault his mother was dead, like he had gotten up one day and helped his brother run away. Essentially he was nothing more than a scapegoat

As children we are expected to cry when we are hurt, when we’re sad, scream when we’re angry. It is expected, it is tolerated and we are _supposed_ to be loved.

Not once had he gotten that luxury as it would have incensed his father more. And so outward displays of emotion were foreign to him, concealed by blank expressions and a more than healthy level of fear, withdrawing he didn’t talk, he didn’t try to make friends, he didn’t ask for help. He didn’t do anything, outwardly at least…his personality had set up residency in the pits of his mind seldom revealing itself. It had been a necessary evil but now his environment had changed, self-preservation didn’t have to override the other faucets of his personality….he needed to adapt.

That’s undoubtedly what made this whole _pack_ thing so hard, he was so used to handling things on his own. Cooking dinner, cleaning the house, managing school, hiding the bruises, he’d done it all on his own. He wasn’t sure how to coexist peacefully with anyone, depend on anyone. The only assistance his father had given was monetary and he’d held it over Isaacs head every chance he got

_“Go ahead run! You think you can live without me? No one will take you in! You’re worthless and good for nothing. I feed you, I clothe you, I let you live in my house, YOU NEED ME!”_

As if, as result of his financial assistance Isaac should roll over and take it, you know that was the least he could do. It’s funny actually that not long ago he couldn’t be bitter, he’d been distracted –the whole I’m a werewolf my father is dead, my friend (he used the term loosely) killed him thing. No big deal-- and could manage nothing more than an ever present numbness. In the last few months now that things had calmed down since the last supernatural attack—which happened all too frequently—he’d gotten some time to really think about his dad.

 Dad had been right. Isaac had needed him, he had no mother, no siblings to help and at times he felt like he had no father. Only a warden, someone who liked to control him, would...no enjoyed breaking him again and again and again until eventually he stopped trying to pick up the pieces and focused on maintaining what he had left--which wasn’t much but still--.

Yea his childhood was shit; his only good memories had involved his older brother, Camden. 

He winced leaning against the lockers nearest him. Isaac didn’t want to think about him but it was too late. He’d idolized him, worshiped him, and loved him with the frightening amount of effort only capable from little brothers. The day he left had been the most atrocious day of his life….

Shit, where was he, oh okay options…options…

He took a step towards the doors gathered his courage and pushed. The lunch room was as usual brimming with a dozen or more sounds or scents. First things first food, he advanced on the lunch line his gaze perusing the days offerings. They were watching, he knew but didn’t--more like couldn't-- look back. Grasping the tray he considered this _thing_ they called pizza before he turned towards the table.  As he approached he couldn’t help but note quite giddily that Scott was absent.  Lunch just got a lot safer, and he may actually enjoy it if he didn’t focus on his impending case of food poisoning

Plopping down in the seat opposite Danny, he offered him a smile. It still amazed him how accepting Danny was with all of this, the whole supernatural life, my best friend is now my mate bit. Isaac probably wouldn’t have accepted it so quickly had he been in the same position.

He looked at the rest of the table. Boyd sat to his right with Erica predictably right next to him, on…on him. Way back when that probably would’ve angered him since he fancied himself in love with Erica. It wasn’t until maybe the night of the rave—memorable for reasons—that Isaac figured out he loved her but wasn’t in love with her. Stiles per usual was at the head of the table – no Isaac had never been in love or like with Stiles, back then the only thing he courted around Stiles was a temptation to strangle--with Lydia on his right and Jackson sandwiched between her and Danny.

Lydia was an enigma; her boyfriend was suddenly dating a man. Yet she seemed okay with it, actually she’d been the one to push them together, in his opinion that whole situation had been fucked up. But either way he respected her for being the bigger person…also because she was scary. That probably had more to do with it. That only left Jackson, who required no in depth description other than the fact that he was an ass, a well-meaning, emotionally constipated—not including his relationship with Danny—ass.

He’d just moved to grab his pizza when Stiles spoke “Dude, where have you been?”

Obviously he’d be the first person to talk.

“In class” he replied giving him a puzzled look that earned a few chuckles

The boy blushed “Well, no shit but I meant outside of class”

“Walking to class?” he retorted with a quirk of his lips

The table laughed, that was nothing new, although he didn’t say much—albeit more than Boyd—when he did it was always wrapped in a fine level of smart ass.

He smiled for real this time, happy he’d passed inspection.  The conversation traveled along with his usual sporadic comments. This was okay; he could do this…as long as Scott wasn’t...

 AND like he’d conjured Scott his damn self he appeared “The pizza here sucks”

_Fuck._

Well the pizza did suck but still!

Isaac peeked at him, he looked good like…take me I’m yours good, like leather jackets were made for me good, like L’Oreal I’m worth it good…okay seriously? He’d been spending way too much time with Stiles, he needed to focus.

Deaton had told him just ten days ago—apparently he’d developed a fascination with counting --not to be in this _exact_ position and now that he was he realized he had no idea how to mask a scent.

Scanning the table he saw everyone looked content—except Jackson his bitch face was permanent--, oblivious to just how much shit was about to hit the fan. Then there was his ma--

Scott! There was _Scott_ , sitting there next to him and Isaac honestly couldn’t believe the noises his wolf was making. They were so filthy so…submissive

He looked down trying to focus on quieting his wolf through sheer power of will. It wasn’t working and he was half hard already, his zipper was starting to press into his length. He needed to calm the hell down before he embarrassed himself, meaning he came. In the lunch room. With no assistance from anything but Scott’s presence. The only reason he was going unnoticed now was the array of scents in this place, they offered a small amount of cover.

At the sound of a chair being turned towards him he almost cried. Honest to god tears.

“You alright dude?”

Seriously!

So most of the time Scott was two tacos short of a combination, but he’d been known to have the occasional redeeming moment and because the universe hated Isaac—it’s true! Your argument is invalid--one of those moments had to be now.  At least his heart rate wasn't racing, but he attributed that to the idea that it was just going to stop beating. Give up on life and manually eject itself from Isaac’s body and fling itself at Scott.

Nothing to be worried about.

He gave a short laugh around the pizza in his mouth “Yeah” which wasn’t a lie. Fixated on controlling his arousal thinking of puppies and babies, he barely noticed  the sight of Scott pursing his full lips.

His heart slowed even more

“Oh are you sure?”

“Yep” not a lie!  He preferred the term purposefully vague. When Scott didn’t call him on it he figured he’d passed the polygraph.

“It seems like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Oh…was that longing he heard?

A wave of guilt crashed against his conscience, with everyone else he’d been at least slightly social but with Scott he’d flat out ignored and avoided him. He wasn’t sure whether the guilt was real or not, at this point he thought his wolf was projecting his feelings—can whole other beings,  in the same body but not…project feelings?!?--.  

Honestly as long as he wasn’t howling he didn’t care what he did.  Surreptitiously glancing at Scott, his eyes zeroed in on the slightly slanted jaw as it flexed from chewing--That shouldn’t be attractive. Honestly! His wolf was reaching!—he couldn’t help but wonder if his initial idea was truly off the table, his whole change my life list. Woo Scott have him one good time—probably great time but he wasn’t going to go there in the middle of a crowded lunch room surrounded by werewolves with super nifty senses. Nope.--, you know get it out of his system.

It was moments like this where he wondered if his stupidity was his own or could he blame genetics. He knew his wolf would never let go, he knew that. If he ever got the chance to have Scott, Isaac _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to separate mating and sex.

It was better like this anyway; he couldn’t miss something he never had. The pang against his chest told him different but he was ignoring that, just like the rest of the signs his subconscious had been sending him.

He took a deep breath to speak convinced this was the best decision for both of them. “I’ve been slacking in my classes so I’ve been studying a lot” again not _technically_ a lie he had been slacking, also he couldn’t help but notice how quiet the rest of the table had gotten; real smooth guys.

Scott nodded; it looked like his obliviousness was at war with his instinct. Isaac new which one he wanted to win.

“What movie did they watch this weekend” he jerked his head towards the rest of the group before picking up his second slice. He just needed to get them on a safe subject.

“Some horror movie with Lindsey Lohan, where she has a twin and gets her legs cut off or something.”

Isaac made a face, obviously Derek let Stiles pick the movie again

“Yea Stiles picked it” Scott added almost as if he’d read his mind

Stiles objected “Hey! It was a psychological thriller” which set the table off on commentary about how much the movie had sucked.

They both laughed. Scott’s laugh causing something delicious to spark low in his stomach. He inhaled through his nose, and even as he did it he knew that it was a bad idea. Smelling all that was Scott would be detrimental to his health.

But he didn’t smell Scott…he smelled Allison. Her scent was fresh and all over him.

He furrowed his brows for a second. It shouldn’t bother him, but now that he knew the smell was everywhere.  As they continued talking every time he moved it would flare up and slap Isaac across the face.

He wasn’t the only one who smelled it Jackson scrunched his noes “Dude you wreak where have you been?” Lydia chuckled “More like who he’s been with”

“Dude you two back together?”  Stiles questioned

The incandescently happy smile that pulled at the corners of Scott’s mouth tore at something in him. ”We love each other”

“I knew it! You owe me 20 bucks” Erica laughed pointing at Danny

And all of a sudden it wasn’t okay; his wolf was _pissed_ , livid and…hurt, above all else he was hurt.

Their gazes connected and Isaac could swear the air crackled with tension or maybe he imagined it. The table had stopped laughing their instincts alerting them to his new found aggression. He wanted to break something, someone…Allison maybe? Better yet Scott!

Either way he knew he had to leave, standing abruptly he picked up his tray, ignoring the confused looks as he walked towards the trashcan.

“What just happened?” Scott asked 

Stiles answered “No idea”

He walked back to the table to grab his bags thinking of a “not a lie but not truth” excuse, “Sorry, I forgot to finish that English assignment, I’ll see you guys in class.”  Turning away and pushing out the lunch room doors. Okay that wasn’t a lie at all, he really hadn’t done it and the last time he’d been to class—it’d been a while-- Mrs. Adams had said they were going to have a substitute for a while since she was going on maternity leave, which directly translated into him not doing the Shakespeare paraphrases.

Walking down the hall he made a quick right grabbing the books he’d need for homework from his locker and stuffing them in his bag. Closing it he checked that the coast was clear before heading out to the lacrosse fields --It seemed like he was ditching school a lot more often these days--. But he had English with everyone –including Allison--next and he just couldn’t find it in him to put himself through unnecessary pain and torture.

Once he’d made it into the woods he kept walking, nowhere in particular just walking…more like pacing actually. Running his hands through his hair he choked back a whine. They were back together; Allison and Scott were back together, it was over. Even _if_ he had decided to go through with this whole, mate thing it was over before it even started.

He howled mournfully at the loss of his mate. His chest constricted and he fell to his knees. He couldn’t breathe, he felt his eyes water but he refused to cry. Refused to admit the fact that he had hoped that this would work out, that he would magically get over his issues confess to Scott and live happily ever after. It wouldn’t work. His nails dug into his hands breaking skin. He heard the soft drip of his blood on the Forrest floor.

He was in love...

Over the last year they had experienced one near death experience after another with each other. They’d gotten even closer than that night in at Deaton’s, pack nights and late night study sessions. He’d even taken to playing video games with him and Stiles. They’d talked to each other…mostly about Allison, since even then, when they weren’t together she’d been all he could think of. And somewhere amidst all that Isaac fell in love. He’d been so stupid, so stubborn, so scared to admit it that he’d lost his opportunity and he had no one to blame but himself.

The last few weeks had been fucking hell; he’d been alone with his only his thoughts. He thought about his father, his family, his life but most of all he’d think about Scott. How much he wanted to be near him, scent him and hear his laugh...mark him.

He’d been subconsciously admitting that it just wasn’t attraction. That it wasn’t lust or hormones but love. He loved Scott, not just as the wolf, not just instinctually but as Isaac. He loved him so much that he was kneeling in the woods crying because Scott didn’t love him back. Because Scott was in love with Allison and because he loved him so much he knew he would never tell him they were mates.

He wouldn’t do that to him. He’d looked so happy. He would just have to get over it; he’d use all that stupid stubbornness that had kept him away, to protect his mate’s happiness.

Isaac knew what he had to do. He called Deaton

“Hello?”

His breathing was labored at best but he found the words “Tell me how…--”

“--Isaac?”

“Tell me how to suppress my wolf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut out A LOT at the last minute and actually did it all over again. I like this version more.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed it : )


	5. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac stared in rapt fascination, lost in his dream for a moment more before remembering suddenly that his room at Derek’s wasn’t grey, it was blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this being so far in between the last update but finals are approaching and just..yeah finals they suck.  
> Hopefully the little suprise in the beginning makes up for that  
> So any mistakes are my own..blah blah not beta'd yadda yadda : )  
> Wahhhh 1000 + reads omg never imagined that thanks so much !  
> I hope ya'll enjoy  
> wish me luck on my finals!

His hands were on the counter, claws destroying the granite with every twitch. He couldn’t stop it...he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t talk, anything outside of exist… _feel_

Scott’s scent was everywhere, obsessing him, possessing him, numbing his thoughts... the voice in his head that told him to fight. The heat curled low in his stomach at the drag of nails against the inside of his thigh. So close, they were so close to where he wanted them…needed them to be.

“So soft” Scott all but growled

Isaac sucked in air, eyes clinching shut as large hands gripped his hips and pulled him to the edge of the counter. His legs wrapping almost automatically around Scott’s hips, he leaned back on his hands baring his neck

“Please…I” his voice choked off at the feel of Scott hard and waiting just outside of his entrance

“What Isaac, you what ?” pressing himself at the puckered hole, not enough to penetrate…just enough for Isaac to feel it, to anticipate.

He moaned unable to find his words. He wanted him, _god_ “I need...”

“Say it” The grip on his hips tightened and he honestly thought he was going to come from his voice alone. It was deep, it rumbled in his chest, he could feel it, they were so close but still not close enough.

“I don’t…what...please” he huffed…he couldn’t focus. Scott’s tongue was licking leisurely at the pulse in his neck, marking him and damn if he didn’t like it. The friction was so good, he length sandwiched between their bodies, he could feel himself dripping. If it wasn’t for the sharp intake of his breath, Isaac would think Scott wasn’t affected, that he was the only one slowly losing his mind

“Look at me” It was a command.

He looked down, Blue eyes meeting brown. He keened at the pure lust he saw staring back at him, he did that…that was for him, all for him.

He found his voice suddenly knowing what Scott wanted, “Yours”

Isaac's only warning was a growl before he thrust…

 

He woke in his room, skin hot his shirt sticking to his chest. His breathing strained as if he’d ran, it took him a full minute, maybe more before he could focus enough to open his eyes, blinking a few times till they were open enough to stare at the gray of his ceiling.

He stared in rapt fascination , lost in his heated dream for a moment more before remembering suddenly that his room at Derek’s wasn’t grey, it was blue.

Isaac was sliding up in the bed before he knew it, scrambling until his back hit the headboard  and he was forced to look around…everything was the way he had left it.

He had somehow managed to make his way back home--if he could even really call it that---as in not Derek’s house but….home, where he used to live with his dad, his brother and at one point his mother. Who Isaac didn’t remember much about, just that she had died when he was young and it had torn his dad apart. Nonetheless he was here, not even remembering how he’d gotten in

He hadn’t been here in almost a year; his lawyers had said that they would deal with the house and its possessions when he turned 18 and so he’d forgotten it and everything in it. Besides the memories, no those were scarred into his brain--should he say beaten.-- He had forgotten the house itself, and how it made him feel, it had just slipped his mind. But in all honesty werewolf, kanima and rebirthings seemed to help, the you know…forgetting part.

But it came back now with a vengeance. The feeling under his skin like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted scream in fear or lash out in rage, it made him sick to his stomach. He laughed it his emotions, he’d managed to go from hot and horny to scared and sick in 10 seconds flat.

It was….so quiet and he half expected his dad to burst in screaming at him. But no one came; there was no sound outside of his own ragged breaths. He climbed out of bed setting his feet gingerly down as if someone was here to hear him.

Standing he walked towards his old desk, running his hand along its surface collecting the dust on his fingertips. His eyes drifted to the hallway just outside his open door and he paused not entirely ready to deal with the rest of the house. He knew he should’ve left then, went out the same way he came in.—no idea how but still!--

Yet he kept moving, passing through the threshold and hooking a right heading for the last room, Camden’s room. Isaac hadn’t been there since… _god_ he didn’t know.  Stopping in front of the door he was yanked back to the last time he’d stood here ….

He remembered that he was 8 when it happened. He doesn’t remember much else regarding that day outside of what had just occurred.  He’d just barely escaped his dad and was slowly and sorely making his way to his brother’s room. All Isaac wanted to do was climb under Camden’s covers and hide while his brother reassured him. Told him that it was going to be okay, that they were going to be fine, even if he didn’t believe it himself, Camden had always cared for him, loved him like a mother would’ve, like a father was supposed to…

When his dad got violent Camden was always there to defend him, take the brunt of it while Isaac got the left overs. And even if he’d been at school he’d come home and bandage Isaac up, console him. He’d made sure that Isaac and his dad were never alone if he could help it; he’d been Isaac’s own guardian angel and had probably saved his life on more than one occasion.  Suppose he got tired though…

He remembered opening the door to an empty room, not like empty Camden had gone out but empty.

The drawers had been opened in a rush and the few clothes that were left were thrown about the room, his desk was a mess; papers and utensils littered the surface. The closet looked desolate and the jackets that were usually there, now missing. Isaac felt like he should’ve known right then that he was gone, but he was kid and he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his protector, his hero, his idol, his _brother_! His own fucking brother! Had left him to die! Had left him in this fucking house all by himself!

He couldn’t believe it and so he’d checked under the bed, in the basement, kitchen, he’d checked in all their favorite hiding spots and every place he could possibly think of. He’d waited in Camden’s room all day, even when his father had dragged him by his hair back into to his own room, he’d snuck back in later thinking he had just spent the night at a friend’s. He remembered waiting by the door almost every evening after school—to his father’s dismay of course--. Waiting for his brother to walk back in, he’d probably done it for a week or so before he was forced to give it up.

One night when his father had come home early and of course angry. He’d beaten Isaac so bad his left eye wouldn’t open and he was sure, even at 8 that he’d cracked a rib. It had been mid kick that he realized his brother wasn’t coming back, that no one was there to rescue him or take some of the edge off. After his epiphany every hit had only served to drive the point home, making sure he’d never forget, forcefully pushing every last bit of hope out of him. As he’d bandaged his own wounds later that night, as best as his little 8 year old hands could—horribly by the way—he’d cried,  not for his pain but for  the loss of his brother.

Isaac never thought about his brother after that night, didn’t wonder where he was or what he was doing. Or at least he’d tried not to, if Camden didn’t care than he’d decided neither did he. Although when he would least expect it daydreams of Cam would float across his mind, dreams of him coming back and taking Isaac away. He used to tell himself that it was stupid, hell! not only was it stupid it was downright painful. He shouldn’t care anymore…he didn’t want to, Camden didn’t deserve it.

It was partly Camden’s fault Isaac had a hard time trusting people. No matter how much time he spent with them he was always waiting for the moment they wouldn’t need him. Waiting for them to leave him and he’d be alone again. He’d long ago lost his ability to hope for anything better, sometimes he believed he didn’t deserve better. It was sick but that’s the way he worked, he wouldn’t put himself out there again he would just try and maintain, try to please and enjoy the little time he knew he had left like this, because in the end everyone left…it was inevitable.

He leaned against the unopened door, his nose pressed against the wood smelling his brother’s scent, faint but still there. It smelled of old comic books and mushrooms and maybe a hint of mint. Whatever is was it always served to comfort him, draw him from whatever was making his day bad, envelop him make him feel safe.

Stepping away from the door, he hardened his resolve. The door would remained closed. 

Isaac walked back into his room, moving swiftly towards the open window which he presumed had been his point of entry…it was time he left.

He spared the room one last glance as he sat on the window sill…there was nothing left for him here....and with that he jumped down, landing with a soft thud before quickly running down the street.

Ignorant of the eyes that watched him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too bad right? I kinda did this suddenly so sorry for the mistakes. Also first time writing about sexy times...Idk how I did, hopefully not to corny  
> I'd really like to hear where ya'll think this is going and thanks again for the comments and kudos I never thought this many people would read it! : D  
> The next post wont be till after thanks giving or around my winter break..sorry!  
> Thank you so much for reading  
> here's my tumblr dirty-littlebookworm.tumblr.com  
> feel free to stop by and give me your opinion I'd appreciate it!


	6. The Early Bird Catches a Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The growl that came next seemed closer than before and he put the last bit of his energy into one more push of speed, his feet throbbed as they came down on the hard forest floor. The pain was minimal but it wasn’t helping him any, he sped up; if he didn’t reach the house soon he would be too tired to run any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to post a lot has been going on school, break, sleeping, apocalypse.  
> Again all the mistakes are my own  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!  
> Hope everyone will be safe  
> Enjoy : )

This walk had to be the longest ten minutes of his life. He’d gotten so bored waiting at the library till night fall, when he was supposed to go to Deaton’s and decided to head their early. He didn’t think him being early was going to be a problem, it’s not like he could’ve stayed in that house for much longer and he was pretty positive the librarian thought he was a serial killer. Yeah, earlier was definitely better the sooner he did this the less time he’d have to chicken out or be sent to jail on criminal charges. He was hungry, tired, stressed and possibly a little nauseous with a slight case of a lingering hard on from his pornographic dream; he was on his last leg. Today just needed to be over, all he wanted to do was laydown and sleep, possibly eat a home cooked meal, correction possibly eat Stiles home cooked meal. Derek and Erica couldn’t cook for shit and Boyd cooked so infrequently there was no use getting his hopes up. He sighed and kept on; everything would go back to normal as soon as this was over with.

As the building came in sight he could feel the tension in his muscles build and a kick in his gut. He paused glancing around; after the last rogue attack he’d be foolish not to be extra vigilant but there was no one there. He ambled in trying to ignore the feeling that something was wrong. Passing through the divider he was surprised Deaton hadn't acknowledged his presence yet, the man had an uncanny skill for knowing the exact moment someone walked in. Rounding the corner he suddenly knew why Scott was there, “Scott-avoid until further notice-McCall" was here… looking especially adorable handling an injured kitten. In Isaac's personal opinion he was always adorable, but no one asked him his opinion and Isaac really needed to stop his inner porn star from resurfacing at the sight of Scott.

What was he even doing here Deaton knew how serious this was,he should've warned him and it’s not like he could just slip out the door, he’d been standing here gawking at him and any fully functional werewolf would have sensed him the moment he approached the building. He was just going to have to play it cool and not get himself in trouble. More trouble.

“Hey, just give me a minute” Scott spoke as continued to wrap the kitten’s leg

“Sure” he replied leaning against the table, his eyes immediately focusing on the gentle movements of Scott’s hands. He couldn't help but notice how long his fingers were how large his hands were...like they’d be the perfect fit for hi--NO.

He was not going there, nope, not today, not tomorrow, not Saturday, Sunday, not ever. It’s just _god_ , the tan of his hands, Isaac couldn't help but wonder how it would look next to his pale skin. He let himself be caught up in that train of thought and only snapped out of it when Deaton appeared behind him. Like appeared, as in not previously there, he whipped around out of reflex more than surprise and nodded. Really, he was a big bad werewolf with super sense who couldn't be surprised by veterinarians.

“You're early, I told--

“--That smell…” Scott hissed

In that moment it took every fiber of his being not to start panicking; he’d just fucked up, so bad. He’d been so locked in his head he hadn’t realized he’d been emitting a “fuck me” scent and when he’d whipped around it had drifted to Scott. He looked at Deaton, who stood frozen eyes fixed on Scott. He slowly started to move around him towards the front door. His fight or flight mechanism was going into overdrive and since he definitely couldn't fight him, he was going to have to run.

Scott growled low in his throat as a threat, he was warning him not to run but what was he supposed to do? Slowly turning he met his golden stare. They stood like that for a moment, eyes locked tension high. He took step back, the steady rumbling from Scott's chest grew louder.

“Isaac you are going to walk away slowly, you are not to run until you hit the trees understood, go to Derek.” Deaton calmly stated eyes never leaving Scott

“Bu..But you said—“

“--Isaac walk away.” Isaac knew not to argue and did as he was told, slowly backing away from Scott, breaking eye contact only when he hit the door. He pushed it open not sparing a glance back as he walked briskly towards the trees. _Don’t run don’t run, don’t run._ He chanted, reminding himself of Deaton’s advice he needed to find Derek. As soon as he hit the trees he started to run, he may not be able to fight Scott but he was faster, he just hoped Derek was where he was supposed to be.

It wasn’t more than five minutes later that a deafening growl shook the forest floor. He needed to move faster but he’d been tired already and wasn’t at the top of his game.

“Fuck” he gulped picking up his speed. He ran through the forest at break neck pace, dodging low hung branches and trees reminding himself not to look back, no to fall or it was over. He picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps not far behind him and pushed himself a little harder. He was almost there, jumping over a raised root he knew he wouldn’t make it, the footsteps were getting closer.

He needed a distraction, never slowing down he yanked off his jacket and spotted a tree a little ways ahead a plan already forming in his mind. He scaled the tree dropping his jacket on the highest branch he could reach before hopping down. That would only spare him a few minutes, but that’s all he needed, he waited until he was far enough from the tree and then stopped to kick off his shoes throwing them in opposite directions. His socks were next laying them on a large rock, he ran off, it was harder to run barefoot, but he had to keep going.

The growl that came next seemed closer than before and he put the last bit of his energy into one more push of speed, his feet throbbed as they came down on the hard forest floor. The pain was minimal but it wasn’t helping him any, he sped up; if he didn’t reach the house soon he would be too tired to run any longer.

Bobbing around the trees, he tried to think of something that could slow Scott down, but nothing came. He could feel the burn in his legs increase; he just needed to make it to the house. Letting out a bitter snort, he recognized that he’d been running a lot lately, just barely making it somewhere or the other. This was definitely something that needed to stop, werewolf stamina or not it was tiring. He felt a large weight ram into his back, fuck when did he get close enough?!

He rolled away as soon as he hit the ground, feet kicking out pushing Scott off of him and on his back. He scrambled away, not turning his back on the wolf. Scott Growled, Isaac just needed one good hit, one hit and then he could escape. He advanced not caring that Scott had always beaten his ass in training, this was different, and this was serious. Grabbing him by his neck, yanking him up intending to throw him into the nearest tree but Scott was faster kicking his leg out he smashed it into his knee, Isaac howled and dropped to the floor. _No! No!_

Scott stepped forward, circling him, practically begging Isaac to challenge him prove that he was a worthy mate. He whimpered and clutched his knee, fuck it felt like it was broken. At the sound of his distress Scott moved in closer and whined, as if he wasn’t the cause of the pain. Isaac took the opportunity and in a last ditch effort swiped his claws down the side of his leg catching his ankle and pulling. He didn’t look up to see if Scott had fallen, he just ran--as best he could with his still healing knee.

The clearing was near, the lights from the house were visible and he howled making his distress known. He was so close, so close, he pushed himself harder, his knee throbbed and his heart pounded in his ears as he broke through the trees and ran straight into his Alpha. He dropped to his knees, he had never been so happy to see Derek in his life

* * *

 

“Isaac what’s wrong!?”

He opened his mouth but could do little more than pant “Scott’s ….coming”

Jackson stepped away from the porch “Scotts still out there?”

“What’s chasing you Isaac? Is Scott okay?” Stiles inquired moving from behind Derek to kneel and take a look at his injured knee

“No….Scott” He coughed “Deaton said...”

“What the fuck is going on Lahey, who did that to you?” Jackson Thundered. Lydia moved to the edge of the porch” I think he’s trying to say it was Scott” He nodded, yes thank god for Lydia; if anyone could have put it together it was her. He could feel the stares and knew they had turned back to him,

“Why are you running from Scott?!” Derek demanded

Before he could muster his strength to speak, a roar so loud he could’ve swore he felt it came from the forest. Scott was not happy. Isaac scrambled to his feet, whipping around to search the perimeter, moving back towards the house.

A branch snapped and all of a sudden Scott was there, panting and rumbling eyes a blaze and locked directly on Isaac. “You ran from me!” He bellowed

Still breathless Isaac took a step back “You can’t let him” he trembled moving closer to the house.

Derek looked between the two of them, confusion evident in his features before something clicked. “Scott you need to calm down” he called towards his beta

“HE RAN FROM ME” Scott roared taking a step forward, pinning Isaac with his gaze.

Isaac shrunk back at the sound of his voice causing Erica to Growl protectively.

“Scott! Dude what the fuck! you’re scaring him, Stop!” Stiles yelled moving to stand in front of Isaac shielding him from view. Wrong move, the roar that Scott let out was deafening and so very much like an Alpha’s that all the betas reacted, backing away and showing their necks.

“Move away from Isaac Stiles” Derek ordered

“No! He’s scared Derek, I know you see this. Make him stop!”

Deaton took that moment to intervene, his car rumbling into the clearing. Isaac was both relieved and terrified, relieved to know Scott hadn’t maimed him and terrified at what was going to happen to him, it didn’t look good.

The vet leapt out and rounded the front of the car nodding to Derek before he spoke "You wont be able to reach him, he wont listen, this time its different"

"Why?" Erika asked

"Because he his a Beta by choice, Derek already knows this. Scott is capable of being an alpha, but when he joined the pack he made the choice to be a beta. Something happened and instinct has driven him and he is reacting as an alpha" 

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Jackson sneered 

 “Tell them what’s going on Isaac” Deaton responded

Isaac shifted his glance to the vet, his wolf growled at his betrayal, but he knew it had to be done; there were too many people involved now, too dangerous to keep it a secret.

“I’m his… he’s my mate.” He whispered eyes never leaving Scott’s; he couldn’t look away if he wanted too.

“His what?” Danny squeaked at the same time Scott barked out a fierce “Mine!”

“Holy shit! Holy shit, Isaac is this what’s been wrong with you? Holy shit!” Stiles stammered 

Derek huffed “Stiles, move away from Isaac”

“Moving, right now, moving.”

“No, don’t let him…”

“—I wont, Scott you need to calm, down. Look at Isaac” Derek called out trying to get through to him.

“ You’re scaring him, you don’t want to scare him do you?”

It took a moment, but Isaac saw him visibly relax, his breathing was still shallow but he was making an attempt to control himself. Derek shifted not turning his back on Scott but giving Isaac his attention “You need to talk to him, don’t run.”

“Deaton said I needed to find you, and he was so... I didn’t know what to do, I don’t want a mate” Scott growled “Mine!”

“Derek, I think he needs to touch Isaac to calm down” Danny called, Isaac looked at him in shock

Stiles stepped up “No, look at him he’s all wolfy wolfy growly growly, there is no way I’m letting him near Isaac, Derek” he finished nodding towards Derek for support

Boyd shook his head “Danny’s right he needs to make sure he’s there, or he won’t calm down, Derek tell him”

“Derek?” questioned Stiles

“They’re right, Isaac you need to walk slowly over to Scott.”

“I can’t…I cant do it”

“We won’t let him hurt you, If he so much as looks at you wrong I’ll break him, Alpha be damned” Erica stated coming to stand next to Derek, Boyd and Jackson agreed in unison.…” We’ve got you”

He took a deep breath willing his legs to move, he could do this, they just needed to touch and then he’d calm down. He’d listen to reason; he’d know that Isaac wasn’t mate material that he loved Allison.

As he gradually made his way across the lawn he couldn’t help but think how fucked up his life was. In less than a month he’d figured out he was gay or gay for Scott, that he had a mate, then that he didn’t want a mate. That his mate was in love with someone else, which made him realize he was in love with his mate, tried to suppress his wolf and ran for his life too many times to count.

His life was fucked up, so fucked up but the closer he got to Scott, the more he felt that instead of better, everything was about to get so much worse. He paused, he was standing directly in front of him now, his heart was beating a mile a minute and his head was swimming. Biting the inside of his lip he looked up, a flutter of moment was his only warning before warm lips smashed into his.

He was kissing someone, he was kissing Scott….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUHHHHHH Cliff hanger ladies and gentlemen.  
> I couldnt resist, I didnt do it on purpose if you can believe it, it just sort of happened.  
> I hope it wasnt too bad, comments and opinions, ideas and advice are always welcome.  
> Ciao my fellow shippers !


	7. History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The value of history is, indeed, not scientific but moral: by liberalizing the mind, by deepening the sympathies, by fortifying the will, it enables us to control, not society, but ourselves -- a much more important thing; it prepares us to live more humanely in the present and to meet rather than to foretell the future."  
> Carl Becker, 1873-1945, U.S. historian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so very sorry its been this long, it definitely wont happen again.  
> As per usual this is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy ! : )

Kisses were supposed to be amazing, heartfelt things. Full of lust, sparkles and what not or so he was led to believe, Isaac honestly hadn’t experienced much lip lock in his 17 odd years of life. Yet he was almost positive if not absolutely positive that this wasn’t a kiss of love.

It was a kiss of ownership, a warning, a threat and a promise all mixed in this mingling of tongues. He wasn’t upset per say, more shocked… a little happy he was kissing his mate but his brain hadn’t started to process so this reaction may alter in a few hours.

After what felt like an eon but was realistically no more than a minute, if that, Scott stepped away. Out of all the looks he could have expected to see on his face disappointment wasn’t one of them.

Was Scott disappointed in the kiss?

He hadn’t really participated, sure he could’ve but a little more into but he’d just been chased down, attacked and had his knee broken, so sue him if he wasn’t into the impromptu tonsil hockey .

“I’m…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, It was a mistake” Scott whispered hoarsely, as if he was about to break down in tears at any moment

“Dude you back to yourself now? No more douchewaffle growling?” Stiles called slowly approaching

“I’m sorry, I have go, Allison is waiting for me…Isaac I..” not waiting to finish his own sentence he rushed off into the trees, back where he came from, back to Allison.

Isaac could only stand there, he’d done this, he’d caused Scott to run from him; to hurt... it was entirely his fault.

“Hellooooo? Isaac?” Erica asked snapping her pastel colored nails in his face. When did she get in front of him, did he walk over to her? Fuck he was out of it.

“I’m hungry”

“What? You need to explain whats going on”

“Honestly I just want something to eat, is there food in the fridge?” he mumbled ignoring her question

“Honestly?! What the hell---“ She started

“Erica let it be” Boyd spoke

He didn’t wait for her response as he made his way towards the house, passing Jackson and Danny on the porch. He didn’t even stop in the kitchen, his appetite had suddenly vanished. All he wanted was his bed, his room and time to himself. Deaton could explain it to them, since he was so good at spilling other people’s secrets.

_Its over, my life is over; Scott is going to hate me. He’ll never forgive me for this, Fuck!_

He climbed the stairs slowly careful not to stress his healing knee.  As he made his way down the hall, he heard the pack gathering in den; they were going to talk about him. About how fucked up this all was, how stupid he was for running, how they were going to have to fix his problems. _Finally_ he thought eyeing his bed, the back of his eyelids never seemed closer, settling on his back in bed he let out a bitter laugh. If only his knee wasn’t the only thing broken

* * *

 

“Explain” Derek insisted

“Isaac is Scott’s true mate.” Deaton began

“True Mate? Is there a difference between that and a regular mate?” Danny inquired moving to snuggle closer to Jackson on the couch

Deaton Nodded “A true mate is rare, when I explained this to Isaac I left this part out, he was fragile enough as it was.”

“So your telling me Isaac doesn’t know?” Jackson asked

“That’s what he just said” Stiles remarked

“Shut it, Stilinski”

“Don’t ask stupid questions”

“Both of you shut up and let him talk!” Erica bellowed her patience wearing thin

Deaton nodded  before continuing “Although a true mate is rare it just so happens that in beacon hills there is one such paring already present.” Eyeing Stiles deliberately

Stiles blushed, and peaked at Derek from the corner of his eye

 “When I say true mates, it doesn’t mean a regular mate is less, when speaking of true mates it’s not just the physical, its not just you and your wolf deciding that this person is able and worthy. It involves fate, souls and magic so old, I am not even sure of its origin.”

“In some magical communities it is believed that true mates will search for each other for eternity.  In different forms, decades, centuries their souls call out for each other, in search of their other half, their true mate. I believe this is the case with Isaac and Scott. From the beginning their bond had always been unusually strong but I had thought nothing of it, until Isaac came to my shop.”

“Okay so say they are true mates soul searchers whatever what happens next” Erica wondered aloud

“One of the ways a true pairing differs from a regular mate is that it operates on a timeline. Those involved have a time line in which they must claim their mate or face becoming feral.”

Stiles nodded “So if they don’t do it they go crazy, but you can bring a wolf back from being feral, I mean it’s hard but it’s possible. I’ve seen it happen”

“Bringing a wolf back from savageness in regular situations is difficult but possible, but I fear that based on the research Ive done involving true mates, it has not been done. No wolf denied the claiming of their true mate has ever survived, at least not on record.”

“So all we have to do is get Isaac to claim Scott, simple?” Lydia explained confidently

“Isaac is a delicate case, it seems that because of his experiences he is unable to trust himself in relation to others and has already decided he would never take a mate.” Deaton responded

It was quiet for a moment as they all thought of Isaac's plight. 

“So then we work on Scott” Jackson chimed in

“Are we talking about the same person, this is Scott , Scott McCall bleeding heart, hero extraordinaire, ignorant to everything  except  Allison.” Lydia quipped

“True, were screwed” Erica let out in a huff

“So we try any way, we have nothing to lose” Stiles added standing from his spot on the floor

“You’re right you don’t, but if youre going to do something you need to do it now, youre running out of time. Isaac is running out of time, he has at least subconsciously accepted Scott as his mate. Even if he chooses to remain inactive the clock has already starting ticking for his wolf.” Deaton replied standing and making his way towards the door

“I’ll inform you of any other information I find” he stated and then he was gone

The pack sat there for a moment, no one said a word. In true fashion it was Stiles that spoke first

“Lydia and Erica you work on Allison” he dictated

“And say what, we aren’t the bestest of friends anymore you know?” Lydia responded

“Doesn’t matter, you just need to find a way to keep her away from Scott, don’t tell her about the true mate stuff. Just occupy her time.”

Derek nodded his agreement “Danny you talk to Isaac, he’d be more willing to listen to you than any of us” . The boy in question gave a swift nod.

“Stiles we need to know everything there is about true mates, good and bad?”

“What about Scott?” Boyd asked suddenly

Stiles turned to look at him “Leave him, he’s too stubborn and he’ll need some time to cool his head, anything we say will just be ignored.”

Derek stood moving to stand next to his mate, “The rest of you are to act completely normal, if at all possible. All we need is to stress them out and reduce the time we have left. If worse comes to worse protect Isaac, Do not and I repeat STILES do not engage Scott, if he freaks out, get Isaac as far away as possible and call me”

Mumbles of agreement filtered through the air. Stiles set off after a quick kiss, the rest of the pack having already left after their Alphas orders were given. Until only Derek stood their lost in his thoughts

“You know it’s hopeless right, we both know how this story ends” Peter called from the kitchen

Derek said nothing, he did know how this story _had_ ended before, but he was determined to change it this time. He’d been too young to be of any help before, but he was the Alpha now and this was his pack. He wasn’t going to lose them to any one not even each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit short but I didn't want to get into the whole history in this chapter it wouldn't have worked with what I had planned   
> I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be updating soon don't worry I've now worked out a schedule and PAP has its own little slot.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note I'm so sorry guys my mom has been sick in the hospital and I just havent had the will to write but Ive written it out and I'm gonna finish it soon, I'm typing it as we speak again so sorry. Familys going through a rough patch


	9. Recrudescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not denial I'm jut selective about the reality I accept. - Bill Watterson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it took me to put this chapter up.  
> I really appreciate all the support and nice comments you all posted, my mother is doing better and is now at home. Whooo!  
> Okay as per usual any mistakes are my own and Enjoy !  
> Feedback is welcome : )  
> Also excuse the spacing, I just gave up I have no idea what happened.

**Flashback**

He was bored

It always ended up this way; they sit in the woods and do absolutely shit.

Camden sighed and rose from his spot against a tree, wiping the dirt and leaves off that had settled on him. If he went home dirty his father would flip and that’s all he needed to today, more drama.

 

“Think quick lahey!”  Is all the warning he got before a ball was hurtled toward his face, naturally he ducked

 

“What the fuck man you were supposed to catch it!”

Camden smiles, these were his friends, assholes the lot of them but his friends nonetheless. They didn’t ask questions, they didn’t wonder why he wanted to be out in the middle of the woods on a week day, plus they provided liquor. A few footballs chucked at his head were worth it.

 

Shaking his head “You do realize someone’s going to have to go and get that don’t you?”

 

Jake Miller football player and his best friend since 4th grade laughed, “Yeah you, I got it last time”

 

“Because it’s your football” He remarked walking towards the cooler in the center of the clearing.

 

“Technicality” Jake replied

 

“Reality” a voice interrupted, “You assholes are lucky I have to piss or you’d be getting it.

 

“See Lahey that’s friendship”

 

“That’s a bodily function, Ryan has to piss otherwise you’d be getting your own ball” Camden quipped snapping the top off the bear and taking a long sip

 

It was cold and disgusting just like he liked it. He stumbled towards the lawn chair plopping down next to Jake.

 

“Man this is gonna be our year, I know it, football is gonna outshine lacrosse this season.”

 

Camden nodded, not wanting to crush his hope. Yet it was hopeless, Beacon Hills was lacrosse and lacrosse was Beacon Hills.  In his personal opinion the only reason the other sports existed was for the people who couldn’t make lacrosse. They didn’t cut people, but they sure as hell didn’t encourage you to stay. Camden had been one of those people. He took another swig, best not to think of shit he couldn’t change.

 

“Where the fuck is Ryan?” Jake asked kicking the leaves at his feet

 

“Dunno, he’s been gone for a while.”

 

Jake made to move, staggering a bit from the beers he’d thrown back. “I’m going to go check”

 

“Sure man, I’ll be here, drinking my life away”

 

Laughter sounded through the clearing “You’re a weird kid Camden”

 

Downing the beer in his hands he went to grab another, his 5th or maybe 6th? He didn’t know and cared even less, this was his detox time, where nothing but what was happening mattered. He wouldn’t think about the fight he’d had with his dad yesterday, or the report card that’s definitely in the mail by now. He could just relax.

Camden sighed and stared off into the sky, taking long sips of the beer in his hand. He was drunk; he’d have to sleep over at Ryan’s tonight. Closing his eyes he settled into chair, enjoying the silence.  Drunken slumber was creeping over him.

Oblivious to the fact his friends hadn’t come back.

**§           §           §**

  
  


Isaac awoke to the sound of his alarm, a splitting headache, and dry lips. It wasn’t until he attempted to lick them that he realized his tongue felt like sand paper. Meaning he’d actually have to get out of bed, unless one of his new undiscovered werewolf powers was to conjure large glasses of water to his side at any moment.

Yeah he didn’t think so.

Groaning he sat up wiping his hand down his face, trying to sort out what was fiction and non from last night.

He couldn’t decide whether or not the kiss was real, or if he’d merely imagined it after weeks of fantasizing.  It felt like it was real, the tension in his chest was real, his headache was real and his screaming muscles were unfortunately all too real.

How was he ever supposed to face them again, he’d acted like an idiot. He didn’t even want to know what they thought of him now. God, they must think he’s stupid, to run from an alpha _, a fucking alpha_. He wanted to run, pack the little shit he had and just disappear. Someplace where no one knew his name, no one knew his father had used him for a punching bag, or that he’d been a suspect in his murder. Someplace where he hadn’t fucked up with the one person he truly wanted. Someplace where he wouldn’t be reminded of their kiss, where he wouldn’t have to see Allison and Scott together.

Sliding to the edge of the bed he stared down at the carpet, reluctant to set his feet down. It’d mean that the day had officially begun and he’d have to go to school, have to see the pack and Scott.

_Fuck._

With a sigh he planted his feet firmly and rose. He could do this he’d done it all his life. Fake it, he could do it covered in bruises, with fractured ribs.  What was so different about this time, nothing. _Exactly!_ Nothing, he was still hurting just like before it was no different.

With his mind made up to his new course of action, he set about getting ready for school. In the midst of all the chaos and his complaining, he was a little bit happy he had a constant. A piece of normal in this supernatural werewolf BS they called life. He still had school; still had homework and now that he thought about it still had to go to English class. Which he’d been missing at an alarming rate these last few weeks.

Slipping on his vans, he realized he’d left his back pack somewhere behind the lacrosse field and hoped it was still there.

 

“I swear I lose everything I fucking touch” he mumbled twisting open his door and rushing through

 

Only to come face-- to entirely too close --face, with Danny

 

“Whoa dude” Danny exclaimed taking a step back

 

“Sorry” Isaac muttered not meeting his eyes

 

“S’okay, you’re riding with me today, ready?” Danny called moving down the hallway towards the stairs

 

“Yeah, I think my back packs ---“he broke off glancing at the out stretched hand that was holding his bag.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Despite his current mood, he gave an involuntary smile, “Thanks”

They descended the stairs in silence; Isaac noted they were the only ones in the house. Where had every one gone… _Were they avoiding him_?

 

“You hungry, or …”

 

“I’m not we can leave” He replied following him to the car. Derek’s Camaro was in the drive way. Surprisingly that made him feel better, at least he hadn’t cleared out the whole house with the stunt he pulled last night.

The ride to school was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Isaac chalked that up to Danny, he just had that effect on people. Even when he should be curious, when he should be questioning his actions, Danny was silent, never pressuring him into a conversation, or anything for that matter. Isaac knew that if he decided to talk that he would listen but he didn’t he said nothing and stared out the window. He wasn’t ready; he didn’t think he’d ever be ready.

The pack was there when they pulled up, minus Scott of course.  Isaac wondered when he’d see Scott that dreaded first time.

He cringed and focused on the present, they were talking and joking as usual. Isaac realized they were waiting for them, for him. He smiled sliding from the car, throwing his bag over his shoulder and closing the door behind him.

 

“Hey” he mumbled sliding up to Erica.

 

She turned ending her conversation with Jackson, to stare at him. Her eyes traveled up and down his lanky form, cataloging before finally reaching his face. Isaac held his breath, ready for the 3rd degree

 

“You do realize you have a lot of homework to do right?”

 

He paused; His brain wasn’t processing the turn of events, this was not what was supposed to happen.

The Spanish inquisition? Yes

Being called out on his shit? Yes

A casual conversation?  Never

He nodded hesitant to speak lest he start talking nonsense.

 

“You’ve missed like a week of English; we have a sub, pretty hot.” She continued either not noticing or ignoring his reaction. He glanced around; they were all acting normal, too normal. But he was glad for it, glad for them. He didn’t deserve a pack like this, not him.

 

“Boyd is staring at you”

 

She turned whipping her blonde mane over her shoulder “Don’t make that face, you know you’re the only man for me.” She snickered moving to wrap her arms around the tall Beta’s neck, nuzzling her face into his cheek.

Isaac laughed tearing himself away from the duo towards Stiles, his hands finding their way too his pockets, a nervous habit.

 

“I’m sorry about yes—"

 

“Don’t, don’t you dare apologize for the shit he pulled yesterday.” Stiles interrupted hiking his bag up his shoulder in irritation.

 

Isaac nodded, he knew better than too argue with Stiles when he was like this, even if you were right, you were wrong.

 

“If I didn’t like him so much I swear I’d shoot him myself, but then I’m pretty sure my dad would have to get involved. But I’m still seriously considering it”

 

Isaac felt a genuine smile tug at his face, he didn’t like that they were taking sides but fuck if he wasn’t happy they were taking his. He still had to fix this though. Tell Scott… _tell Scott what?!_

 

Okay he had to find out what he was going to tell Scott then talk to Scott. Then he’d convince Derek the suppression is the only option.

_After school, can’t do shit now._

* * *

 

The day went by normally, each class was still mind numbing. The people still barely tolerable but it was school and considering all the shit he had to do today he was happy he was there.

Although the make-up work could’ve been avoided

Lunch was awkward at its best, traumatizing at its worse.  Luckily it wasn’t until after he’d gotten his lunch and was sitting that he saw Scott. He was almost positive Scott saw him, albeit it looked like he was trying really hard not to. He was also sure Allison saw him, hell she even smiled.  Besides the fact that she had previously on numerous occasions caused him bodily harm, it was the smile that tore at him.

He hated her!  What nerve did he have to hate her, he was ruining her relationship. Scott, was her boyfriend, Scott was hers. Yet he hated her, hated how good they looked together. Scott’s stupidly attractive hand on her lower back as he guided her through the cafeteria massacred his mood. How close they stood, how he’d whisper in her ear and laugh at all of her jokes.

She wasn’t that fucking funny.

He was irrationally angry, he knew that. Knowing didn’t make it easier to handle, actually he much preferred denial. A lot can be said for denial.

For example he would forever deny the fact that he’d almost wolfed out in the middle of the cafeteria because Allison ran her hands through Scotts hair.

He would also deny how much pleasure the thought of gnawing on her face brought him.  Good ole denial.

If Stiles hadn’t grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, he’d probably once again be a fugitive of the law and hard to forget how fun that was the first time.

 

“Lahey, let’s go we’re going to be late to English” Jackson announced clearing his setting

 

Isaac nodded; he never talked that much with Jackson anyways. Regardless of whatever weird babysitting rotation they had going on, that wasn’t going to change.

And yes it was definitely a babysitting rotation, he was sure of it. At first he thought it was just concern, but the vigilance. Their uncanny ability to know when to distract him, like I don’t know whenever Scott walked into a classroom, had been just a little to on point.

They were babysitting, he knew it, they knew it, and whether they knew he knew it was another matter entirely.

Nevertheless he wasn’t about to get all buddy buddy with Jackson just because. I mean they talked but he’d never confided in him and vice versa, some people just aren’t meant to be best friends. And by the distance Jackson kept between them as he strolled down the hall, he was perfectly capable of understanding that.

Isaac sighed keeping stride as they approached the door, this was it. One more class and he’d ditch his detail and find Scott.  Although what he’d do after he found Scott was still up for debate.

 

“Oh guess who decided to show up.”  Erica crooned from her spot against the windows.

 

“Look I saved you a seat right near me, aren’t you excited?” Lydia called patting the seat behind her and directly in front of Erica.

 

“Ecstatic” mumbled Isaac

 

Jackson gave a cackle and a firm slap on the back before making his way towards the rest of the lacrosse players. Isaac never wished that he’d actually made friends in the locker room so much in his life. Erica and Lydia together were….horrible, and hilarious but only when it wasn’t happening to you.

He sat down with a resigned sigh.

 

“Don’t worry Derek told us not to question you” Erica remarked

 

“Now if you decide to confess, then that would be different” Lydia responded

 

Isaac laughed placing his head on the cold desk; it was funny because it wasn’t funny. One more class, he could get through this. There were only 60 sec in a minute and 60 minutes in an hour, he could do this. There were only 3, 559 seconds left.

 

“Is that a no?” Erica asked

 

3,550 fucking seconds now

 

“It would seem so, you’re no fun Isaac.” Lydia whispered and turned in her chair. Apparently the new teacher had arrived.  

 

“Hello all! Since I still don’t have the proper roll we’re going to move right ahead. So how did you like the first two chapters of The Crucible?”  A male voice called as the students quieted

 

Isaac stiffened; the muscles in his back became taut. Oxygen was no longer flowing to his brain, he was dying from the inside out.

 

“Which was your favorite part so far?” the voice asked again

 

“Nothing” someone replied earning a round of laughter from the class.

 

Isaac was going to count, he was going to count down from 5 and then he was going to look up.

5

 

“No one, no one liked anything about the first two chapter, nothing stood out to you?”

 

4

 

He took a deep breath

 

3

 

“Uh maybe the fact that it’s in Salem” a girl answered

 

2

 

“Well that doesn’t really work, but it’s something, so setting, tell me about the setting?”

 

1

 

Slowly, his head rose from the cocoon of his arms.  His hand reached up to wipe the curls from his eyes, ensuring nothing blocked his view.

Same brown curls, same dimpled smile, same eyes, it couldn’t be…

Isaac wasn’t processing, he wasn’t even functioning.  He couldn't believe it or refused to believe it, either way his brain activity was at an all time low. There at the front of the class, was…

 

“Oh Shit !”

 

The man finally turned in his direction, eyes growing wide with surprise.

 

“Camden?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is being edited as you read this. Its 430 in the morning and I'm super proud I finished it. Also the Scisaac scenes on tw so far have broken my achey breaky heart. I cant wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Scisaac rivals jack sparrows love of the black pearl. So with that being said I ship it.  
> This is going to grow legs and run all over my life and I'm going to love it.  
> You guys are going to hate me though, for where I'm taking this. Oh gosh! lol


End file.
